Seratus Episode Perjuangan Cinta Haruto dan Ryuuho
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah parody singkat hasil kegejean seputar kisah Haruto menakhlukan hati Dragon Ryuuho sampai mendapatkan restu (mantan) Dragon Shiryuu.


**Seratus Episode Perjuangan Cinta Haruto dan Ryuuho**

A Saint Seiya Omega Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

_Saint Seiya _© _Kurumada Masami_

_Saint Seiya Omega_ © _Toei Animation_

Haruto x Ryuuho. Alternate Reality. Just for Humor Purpose. Plotless. Sinetron. Absolutely Out of Character.

_Krak!_

Ujung tongkat kayu itu patah setelah terlalu kuat menghantam permukaan berbatu _jalanan setapak _gunung Rozan. Haruto menatap datar tongkat _miliknya _tersebut kemudian dengan penuh gaya membuangnya ke jurang yang tepat berada di sampingnya, menghasilkan bunyi samar cipratan air ketika tongkat kayu menabrak permukaan sungai kemudian tenggelam.

Walau pun pada kenyataannya, tongkat kayu hanyalah sebuah ranting patah dari pohon-entah-apa yang ditemukannya entah-dimana-dari-sepanjang-jalan yang telah dilewatinya. Pakaian Haruto sudah compang-camping, tubuhnya lebam-lebam, kacamatanya retak, dan wajahnya penuh luka seolah baru dicakar.

Haruto menghela nafasnya. "Perjuangan menggapai cinta itu memang berat," ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

_Eh?_

Baiklah, bagaimana kalau memutar sedikit waktu ke belakang dan mencari tahu mengenai _setting_-an dari pada cerita ini? Yang jelas saat ini posisi mengambil tempat di suatu titik di wilayah Rozan. Haruto mendaki sendirian dengan tampang babak belur, berbekal raga, pakaian dan sebuah tongkat kayu (patahan ranting) untuk menakhlukan ganasnya sang pencakar langit. Kemudian, alasan apa lagi yang membuat seorang Haruto yang _stylish _itu rela berjuang mati-matian hingga penampilannya dapat disalah artikan sebagai gelandangan selain satu hal... yaitu _cinta! C-I-N-T-A!_

Haruto telah jatuh hati pada sosok paling manis yang pernah dia temui, dengan rambut kebiru-biruan bergelombang, bermata bulat dengan warna biru indah, tubuh mungilnya yang lemah bawaan, dan kekuatan yang bahkan dapat mengalahkannya dalam adu _cosmo_. Dan semuanya hanya dalam satu lirikan mata di tengah usahanya melarikan diri dari kejaran para Marsian, bagaikan ada kunai melayang dan langsung menancap ke hatinya. Langsung _jleb _gitu deh.

Haruto langsung melamar sosok yang (tak) beruntung itu di tempat. Tak perlu seketika untuknya dihajar oleh sang (calon) kekasih, Kohga, dan para Marsian. Dan mereka semua meninggalkannya begitu saja tengkurap di tanah.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Haruto mengepalkan tangannya, memejamkan matanya seolah memikirkan permasalah paling berat dalam hidupnya, intinya _dramatis_. "Untuk itulah aku akan menemui (dengan harapan) ayah mertua demi mendapatkan restunya!"

Usai sudah orasi singkat Haruto. Jadi, siapakah sosok yang (tak) beruntung itu? Siapa lagi yang memiliki ciri-ciri di atas dan bertempat tinggal di Rozan selain sang Dragon Ryuuho, putra semata wayang sang (mantan) Dragon Shiryuu.

Kembali pada perjuangan Haruto, ternyata sebagai seorang ninja pun jalan menuju puncak Rozan sangat lah berat, berbatu, berkerikil, dan penuh tikungan. Secara harfiah. Jangan lupakan jurang dan sungai derasnya! Dia bertaruh nyawa untuk menyeberangi sebuah sungai selebar lima meter dengan kecepatan arus lima meter per detik. Angka lima bukanlah angka keberuntungan Haruto rupanya. _Poor him!_

Setelah melewati sesemakan, menerobos gua, menembus hutan, akhirnya dia dapat juga menatap pemandangan dari bagian terdalam dan tertinggi dari pegunungan Rozan, Goroho. Perasaannya saat menatap gunung-gunung yang dihiasi puluhan air terjun dan hijaunya pepohonan itu tidak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, karena sesungguhnya dia memang tak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali dimana dia bisa menemukan rumah sang (calon) kekasih.

"Kalau alamat yang tertera dalam buku siswa Palaestra benar, pastinya ada di dekat sini," gumam Haruto, mengeluarkan secarik kertas lecek dari kantong celananya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia masih sempat mencuri satu alamat siswa di tengah kekacauan yang melanda Palaestra, tapi lupakan!

Haruto memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap menemukan gua dengan plat nama atau apa pun yang menunjukkan sebuah tempat tinggal. Tidak menemukan yang dia cari, Haruto pun memutuskan untuk turun menuju sungai yang berada di dekat sana, sebuah sungai berarus tenang yang terlihat tidak membahayakan, siapa tahu saja dia bertemu orang lokal yang bisa memberitahunya rumah keluarga (mantan) Dragon Shiryuu.

Menyusuri sungai berlawanan dengan arah arus, tanpa sengaja mata Haruto melirik sehelai kain biru yang hanyut. Penasaran, diambillah kain tersebut. _Rasanya tidak asing_, batin Haruto. Diperhatikannya kain yang ternyata adalah sebuah kaos itu.

"Anak muda yang disanaaa!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah seruan, sepertinya ditujukan pada Haruto, membuat sang pemuda menoleh dan menatap seorang wanita (yang kelihatan) muda sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Terima kasih sudah memungut cucian saya," ujar wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk kaos di tangan Haruto. "Bisa kau kembalikan pada saya?" pintanya tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Haruto memandang bolak-balik antara kaos di tangannya dan sang wanita (yang kelihatan) muda. "Silahkan," ujarnya, akhirnya menyerahkan benda tersebut pada pemiliknya. "Sebagai gantinya, bisakah Anda memberitahu saya dimana kediaman Dragon Ryuuho?"

Wajah sang wanita langsung sumringah. "_Ara, ara, _kau temannya Ryuuho?" tanyanya. "Perkenalkan, saya ibunya. Nama saya Shunrei," segera menjabat tangan Haruto dengan erat dan antusias. "Ayo, saya antar." Tanpa menunggu respon Haruto segera menarik ninja tersebut pergi.

Bagaikan anak ayam, Haruto mengikuti sang (dengan harapan) ibu mertua dari belakang menuju rumah sang (calon) kekasih. Jalanan yang dilewati ternyata tidak cukup mudah, mereka harus mendaki dan melewati cerukan-cerukan tajam. Kalau tergelincir sedikit saja bisa jadi makanan ikan di sungai di bawah sana.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Shunrei, menunjuk sebuah rumah kayu mungil di ujung gunung. Haruto hanya bisa terengah-engah mengumpulkan nafas sambil menatap kagum pada sang (calon) ibu mertua yang masih kelihatan rapi. Jangankan berkeringat, bahkan tidak ada satu helai rambut pun lepas dari kepangannya.

"Kau bisa tunggu disini sebentar, umm..."

"Haruto. Aku Wolf Haruto, salam kenal, Shunrei-_san_" ujar Haruto memperkenalkan diri, meluruskan jasnya yang kelihatan tak tertolong lagi.

Shunrei menutupi senyum gelinya dengan tangan. "Baiklah, Haruto-_kun_. Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya, sementara saya panggilkan Ryuuho. Dia sedang menemui ayahnya di air terjun," Shunrei menjelaskan. "Atau kau ikut dengan saya saja bagaimana?"

"Aku akan ikut dengan Anda," jawab Haruto cepat. Cepat-cepat ingin ketemu (calon) ayah mertua.

Haruto langsung menyesali pilihannya. Sekali lagi mereka harus naik dan turun, melewati tiap sudut tajam bebatuan, bergelantungan di pohon, dan seterusnya untuk mencapai air terjun Rozan. Dalam hati Haruto berpikir bahwa seharusnya para ninja pindah saja ke Rozan kalau mau jadi lebih hebat, medannya lebih menantang dan pasti lebih berbahaya untuk digunakan berlatih. Kalau dia punya anak dengan Ryuuho nanti, dia pasti akan membiasakan anak itu untuk bertahan hidup di alam rimba penuh dengan sunga berbahaya ini! Kalau tidak bisa berenang kan gawat, bisa tenggelam.

"Haruto-_kun_!" Shunrei menepuk-nepukkan tangan di depan wajah Haruto yang sedang berpose di depan air terjun. "Kita sudah hampir sampai lho!"

Haruto kembali menegakkan posturnya. "Maaf, saya melamun," ujar Haruto, membungkuk meminta maaf pada Shunrei.

"Tak apa, tak apa, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Ryuuho ya?" ujar Shunrei sambil menutupi tawa kecilnya dengan tangan. Tidak tahu saja seberapa tepat tebakan tersebut, ataukah itu hanya sekedar tebakan?

Suara air terjun semakin terdengar jelas, aura _cosmo _yang menenangkan mulai terasa, mengingatkan Haruto pada aliran sungai dan membuatnya menyadari dengan yakin bahwa sang (mantan) dragon saint sekaligus ayah dari (calon) kekasihnya itu bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. Ancaman terburuk sepanjang jalannya memenangkan hati si manis Ryuuho. Tapi Haruto telah yakin dia pasti bisa melewati rintangan apa pun asalkan demi Ryuuho.

"Shiryuu-_san_," (calon) ibu mertua memanggil nama (calon) ayah mertua.

Dari kejauhan sudah tampak siluet seorang Ryuuho yang telah terpatri dalam ingatan Haruto. Dan dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tetap tenang dan tidak segera berlari ke arah Ryuuho. Ya, dia harus memberikan kesan baik di hadapan sang (calon) ayah mertua dan mendapatkan restu beliau terlebih dahulu. Dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan sang target.

"Lho? Haruto-_kun_?" Ryuuho menatap Haruto bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lima belas derajat. Sejak kapan _background _air terjun berubah menjadi padang bunga?

Sekali lagi kunai (cinta) menancap tepat di tengah-tengah hati Haruto. Cukup! Lakukan sekarang atau tidak, batin Haruto membulatkan tekad. Tekad apa? Jawabannya akan diketahui pada paragraf berikutnya.

"Ayah mertua, ijinkan aku menikahi Ryuuho!" seru Haruto sembari bersujud di depan Shiryuu yang dengan damai sedang bersemedi.

"Eeeehhhh?" Ryuuho berteriak kaget.

"_Ara_? _Ara_?" respon Shunrei sambil berpose _innocent_. Siapa sih yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran wanita yang berhasil menakhlukan Dragon Shiryuu tersebut?

"..." hening dari Shiryuu. Tidak ada reaksi _cosmo _atau apa pun dari yang bersangkutan, digantikan suara air terjun yang jatuh dengan deras.

Detik berikutnya, secara literal, Haruto terlempar dan jatuh bersama aliran air terjun. Kenapa? Karena sang (mantan) Dragon Saint telah membuka matanya dan berdiri dari semedi damainya dan langsung melempar sang Wolf Saint ke air terjun _background _semedinya.

"Shiryuu!" seru Shunrei bahagia dan langsung berlari mendekati suaminya itu.

Shiryuu dan Shunrei saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat dan setelahnya berpelukan, membuat Ryuuho terpaksa memalingkan mata menatap kemesraan kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama tidak dia lihat. Perhatian Ryuuho pun terpaksa dipalingkan ke arah Haruto yang tengah berusaha mendaki kembali tebing tempat ayahnya bersemedi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haruto-_kun_?" tanya Ryuuho, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Haruto. Dimana sebenarnya pertanyaan Ryuuho sangat bodoh kalau melihat sudah betapa miripnya Haruto dengan kucing kumuh kumal kehujanan. Anggap saja Ryuuho sedang mencoba membuka percakapan.

Haruto menerima uluran tangan Ryuuho. Begitu berhasil berdiri dia segera memeras jasnya dan mengeringkan kacamatanya dengan saputangan. Sesekali dan diam-diam Haruto akan mencuri lirikan pada Ryuuho yang telah kembali fokus menatap orang tuanya bermesraan. Andai di dekat situ ada penjual _popcorn _dan soda.

"Ryuuho," panggil Haruto, memasang kembali kacamatanya. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," pintanya pandangan Ryuuho dia seolah melihat perwujudan seekor anak anjing yang menatap penuh harap ke arahnya.

_Ugh_, batin Ryuuho merasa tidak bisa menghindar. "Y-ya, Haruto-_kun_?"

"Aku serius menyukaimu," ujar Haruto.

Entah kenapa Ryuuho bisa mendengar gelegar petir di kejauhan sana. Dia selalu penasaran kenapa Haruto bisa jadi sangat misterius di satu waktu dan begitu blak-blakan di waktu lain seperti saat ini. Ryuuho jadi meragukan kebenaran pernyataan cinta Haruto tersebut, apalagi bisa-bisanya Haruto melemparkan pernyataan cinta pertama ketika berada di tengah perang dengan _Marsian_.

"Haruto," panggil Ryuuho.

Haruto menatap Ryuuho penuh harap.

"Bisa tidak sih memperhatikan _timing _kalau mau nembak?"

_Jleb_! Perkataan Ryuuho serasa seratus, ah bukan, beribu-ribu kali lebih menyakitkan dari pada pukulan (calon) ayah mertua. Benar-benar tanpa ampun. Maka menceloslah hati Haruto, menyadari untuk pertama kali bahwa rintangan terberat bukanlah keadaan, status, atau pun ayah mertua, melainkan sang calon kekasih sendiri.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak suka sih," satu kalimat yang langsung menyentak Haruto untuk mendongak menatap pujaan hati, dan tampaklah olehnya sebuah senyuman lembut bersinar-sinar di hadapannya.

Otak Haruto pun berputar dengan kecepatan penuh kemudian berhenti mendadak, kehilangan rasionalitasnya yang memang hanya sedikit itu. Diraihnya kedua tangan Ryuuho kemudian digenggamnya tangan mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan tatapan lurus, Haruto pun berkata dengan tegas dan penuh tekad, "kumohon, menikahlah denganku!"

_Ctak!_

Urat marah muncul di ubun-ubun Ryuuho. "Sudah kubilang perhatikan _timing_!" seru Ryuuho marah, memanggil _cloth _-nya. "Rozan Souryuhaa!" kemudian dengan jurus andalannya menerbangkan Haruto ke langit, menjadikannya satu titik kecil yang bersinar di siang hari.

Selamat jalan, Haruto. Semoga perjuanganmu tak sia-sia, dan lindungilah teman-temanmu yang sedang bertugas dari tempat damai di atas sana.

**To Be Continued****…?**

(Sound effect: Jeng! Jeng!)


End file.
